


Of Course You Can (Taste The Force)

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Doesn’t Mind A Mess, Anakin Fucks With His Boots On, Anakin Skywalker is Hot, Blood, Dark? Anakin, F/M, Female Biology Is Awesome, Forbidden Love, Jedi Reader, Love, Menstrual Kink, Menstrual Sex, Menstrual Smut, Menstrual blood, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weird, Where Is His Wife?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: You haven’t seen Anakin for weeks, because life as a Jedi Knight is hard.When you come across a bit of time alone together, you are happy to have it— but also quite certain that he will not be interested in physical intimacy with you tonight.You couldn’t possibly be more wrong.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Of Course You Can (Taste The Force)

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: ‘Feel It’ by Jakalope

You had just come out of the shower. The room was warm and steamy, and the air was thick with the comforting scent of your favourite soap. You loved the facilities here in your favourite hotel on Coruscant; they were some of the finest in the galaxy— and the owner tended to favour accomplished young Jedi such as yourself.

...Yourself, of course, and your secret companion, Anakin Skywalker. Who, in fact, had just walked into the shower room, apparently having heard you finally turn the water off. He was completely dressed: Dark brown tunic; bold, black leather accents. Your eyes lingered on his boots, because for some reason, you loved his boots.

“I have an idea,” he began. You typically loved Anakin’s ‘ideas’; however...

“It’s not exactly the best time,” you told him reluctantly. It really wasn’t.

In fact, you were in the midst of a bit of a race with nature right at that moment: You’d hoped to make it to the cabinet outside the bathroom door in time to retrieve a product to catch the menstrual blood you knew was about to begin trickling down the inside of your thigh. 

Before you could begin to get there, however, Ani had walked in.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “I haven’t seen you in weeks.” He always missed you when you had to be apart— he tended to miss you a _lot_ , actually. It was endearing. He stepped toward you; placed his right hand on your bare hip. The sensation of his leather glove on your wet, naked skin gave you goosebumps. He squeezed.

You smiled, “I mean I don’t think you’ll be especially interested in in me today,” you told him.

“I’m always interested in you,” he retorted.

You laughed. “What did Master Obi-Wan teach you about biology, Anakin?” You added after a short pause, “ _Female_ biology?”

He seemed to think for a moment; then, a look of realization washed over his face. “Oh! You mean...” He pulled back from you to look down— and that trickle of blood you’d anticipated was, indeed, just beginning to make its way down your leg.

“Yes,” you said. “That’s what I mean... and if you don’t let me go, I’m going to have a bit of a mess on my hands.”

He didn’t move, though— he only grinned as he continued to stare at the dribble of blood on your thigh.

 _”What?”_ you asked, a bit impatiently.

“That’s beautiful,” he remarked, as he gazed.

“It’s annoying,” you told him.

“Don’t you know what it _means?_ ”

You scoffed, “Half a lifetime of inconvenience.”

He shook his head; pulled you in closely. “It means you have _power._ ”

You laughed again. “‘Power’?”

“Power,” he confirmed. “Male Jedi can protect life, and if we need to, we can destroy it— but we can never _create_ it. Not the way you can.” He reached down with his bionic hand— still gloved— and gathered some of your dripping blood on his finger. Then, he raised it again, and held it up to the light. You could see yourself glistening on his fingertip; deep red blended with dark leather as it slithered its way down the material.

You’d never really considered it that way before, and it surprised you that Anakin apparently had. 

“It’s still going to be a mess if you don’t let me get to the cabinet,” you reminded him over his wonderment.

“I’ve never minded a bit of a mess,” he countered coyly, and then he shocked you again by placing his finger into his mouth and closing his eyes as he eagerly sucked your blood off of his glove.

“What are you saying, exactly, Ani?” You were almost certain you knew, but you could hardly believe it. You’d come under the impression over the course of your life that human men were almost invariably put-off by female menstruation. Anakin, though, had always been a bit different... it was why you’d fallen for him in the first place.

After he’d finished licking you off of it, he placed his hand on the side of your face and leaned down to whisper into your ear, “I’m saying that right now, you have a power— an expression of the Force— flowing not only through you, but _out_ of you. It’s a power I’ll never truly be able to harness for myself.”

You leaned into his touch; nuzzled his hand as you enjoyed his breath on your neck. “So... you want me to share it with you?” you asked him. “Is that what you’re saying?”

He chuckled; a bit darkly, perhaps. You knew that Anakin had a hint of darkness in him: It was something you’d always seen, but that even some Master Jedi could not. You respected it; embraced it— and you didn’t mind keeping it quiet. You weren’t sure that Anakin himself had even fully registered it.

He tightened his grip on your hip; pressed the rough fabric of his tunic and the smooth leather of his belt into your bare flesh. 

“I’m saying I want it,” he told you. “Are you going to give it to me?” He kissed your earlobe at that; he loved to tease you. You gasped at the sensation of his lips— they were so soft.

 _”Yes,”_ you breathed, because you loved the feeling of belonging to Anakin... and he, too, seemed to relish his dominion over you. These feelings (and the actions you often took in response to them) were strictly forbidden, you both knew— however, you could hardly have helped them. ‘Forbidden’ did not mean ‘impossible’.

At your response, he took you around your waist by his hands and lifted you swiftly into the air— Anakin was impossibly strong, even for a Jedi Knight. You wrapped your bare legs around his waist; warned him that you were likely to get blood on his clothes.

His only answer was to make a noise indicating that he was experiencing a particularly ravenous hunger, and carry you out of the shower room. You absolutely _loved_ it when Ani picked you up and carried you.

You also absolutely loved to watch him undress, and so that was what you did once he had brought you to the bedroom and set you down so that you were sitting on the edge of the mattress. First came his belt, with his lightsaber; he set those down gently. Next came his glove, which he peeled off sensuously and dropped beside himself on the floor with significantly less care than he’d afforded his weapon. You loved to study the contrast between his hands: They looked and felt so different from one another, but both of them were undeniably unique to him. You’d have known either of them, anywhere— to see or to feel them.

Finally, his tunic was lifted to reveal his stomach and chest; then, he peeled his pants away right out of and over his boots, and you were left staring at a magnificently strong body: Broad and well-muscled; yet lithe, and utterly smooth to your touch. As if he’d read your mind before, he didn’t touch those boots of his— they contrasted delightfully with his skin, and seemed to emphasize the sheer strength of his legs.

“I hate being away from you, Ani,” you said, because to see him this way always reminded you of how much you pined for him when you were apart.

“I hate it too,” he said, “but times like this make it all worth it, don't they?” He asked this as he stepped forward so that he was directly in front of you. His cock was already rock-hard, so you reached out to grasp it. He groaned softly; bucked into your hand.

“They do,” you confirmed, and you leaned forward to take him in your mouth. 

He called out, and as if by instinct his hand shot to the hair at the back of your head. You swallowed at the tip of his cock; could taste him as he leaked onto the back of your tongue... which you dragged languidly along his length every time you drew your head away.

He let you do this for a while; finally, he pulled your mouth from him and looked down at you. “Lie back,” he said. “I want to taste the Force.”

“I didn’t know you could taste the Force,” you said, although to hear the concept spoken aloud, it made absolute perfect sense. 

“Of course you can taste the Force, my love— I’ve tasted it my whole life.” He grinned widely. “But never, _ever_ like this.” 

Then, he dropped to his knees on the floor, and crawled up between your legs on the bed.

“Ani!”

“Shhh— quiet,” he said, and he dove into your bloody cunt eagerly; licking, probing, sucking. He thirstily drank up both the substance of your life’s essence, and the slickness of your fresh arousal. You were stunned, but it felt incredible: Muscles which had been sore now throbbed in an infinitely more pleasant fashion, and your clit was as stiff and receptive to his touch as he had ever rendered it.

You felt yourself gush, and heard Anakin make a noise which sounded unabashedly pleased— you wondered which substance, precisely, he was responding to; however, you didn’t ask. You were too busy enjoying his enthusiasm for your ‘power’.

Once he’d made you shudder and buck to his satisfaction, he drew back and began to explore you with his fingers. You could see very clearly the blood around his mouth; on his nose, even. 

You had read old legends and fairytales about creatures of darkness who fed exclusively on blood... and the incredible view of Anakin rising from between your legs coated with part of your insides recalled those stories. From the creamy, alabaster beauty of his skin to the honey-coloured tendrils of blonde which had just finished tickling your thighs, he appeared exactly as you might have imagined one of those painfully handsome, blood-sucking demons to have looked.

Anakin, though, had always been an image of stunning elegance.

“You’re beautiful, Anakin,” you told him, because you couldn’t keep from saying it any longer.

“It’s you, darling,” he answered, as he traced crimson lines into your legs with both sets of his fingers.

“What does it taste like?” you asked him. “The Force, I mean?”

“I can’t describe it,” he said. He paused; seemed to think. “I’m going to have to show you.”

Once he’d said that, he crawled up the length of your body; you savoured the sturdy, athletic hardness of his muscles as he slipped over you deftly. Once his face was level with your own, he buried his tongue deep inside of your mouth and gifted you a taste of what he’d been so eager to take from you. You placed your arms around his back as he did.

The flavour was like copper, mixed with something which would _nearly_ have tasted sweet, if it weren’t for an underlying, almost citrusy tang.

When he pulled away, he asked you, “It’s exquisite, isn’t it?”

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted before,” you told him, and that was the truth.

“I love you,” he said.

“You can’t love me,” you reminded him. What you didn’t add was that you loved him back— of course you loved him back.

“I have to,” he insisted, and he shifted his body so that he could push himself zealously inside of you. You shouted at the suddenness of the stretch; dug your nails into his flesh, and moaned his name as he began to pillage you in a way you’d come to learn was unique to Anakin— only he ever could have made love to you this way.

As his breathing started to quicken along with his pace, he growled into your ear, _“Mine.”_

You bucked up into him in return; clenched yourself as tightly as you could around his girth, and answered him with an emphatic, “Yours— _all yours, Ani._ ”

After that, you didn’t speak anymore. You both simply grasped, scratched, pulled, and rutted until Anakin’s cock began to throb and you could tell that he was about to release: Give you something in return for what he’d drawn out of you. You were eager to receive it; grateful that you were the person from whom he wished to take, and happy to give yourself to him, too.

Nobody knew, and nobody needed to know: This was only for the two of you.

He seemed almost to disintegrate after finishing; fall into a heap on your chest. He laid there this way for a long time as you held him; just breathing into you, and gasping half-coherent professions of his love. You could feel the soles of those boots you loved to see him wear all by themselves dig into your calf muscles.

Finally, you couldn’t help yourself anymore. As he slid off of you to lay beside you, you could see your blood smeared on his face and hands and cock; it made it so that you had to say to him, “I love you, too, you know,” because you did... and no matter how forbidden it was, nothing ever could have stopped it. You knew that to look at him right now.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, sidled up to you, and purred into your ear, “I know you love me— _I can taste it._ ”

You laughed quietly at that because you were certain that he was telling the truth. You might have had a power that he could never possess; however, he’d still found a way to harness it; force you to betray yourself, and your feelings. You wondered if Ani wasn’t a bit more aware of that touch of darkness you sensed within him than you had been giving him credit for.

Then, you looked at the angelic tranquility of his features as he slept; thought to yourself that perhaps _you_ had been mistaken about that little shadow you’d always thought you’d seen flitting back and forth behind his eyes. How could something so perfectly beautiful possess even a trace of evil?

That blood, though...

That blood which coated his face and fingers: The deep crimson stain that was crusting unceremoniously around the base of his cock now, too, because even to suck it out of you with his mouth had not been enough... that gave him away, you realized.

Whatever it was within him which made him covet the only power you could ever possibly hold over him, though, was also the thing that allowed him to love you in spite of all logic, instruction, threat, or consequence.

You knew that it was worth it to have Anakin love you; worth it to share your essence with him. You let your dreams take you happily that evening, because they took you to a place where you did not have to miss your strange, sweet Jedi; where he woke with you every morning, and fell asleep having taken a new piece of you for himself each night.

Those dreams were not to become realities, of course— not right now; likely not ever. Here in your preferred hotel on Coruscant, though, amongst the heavenly smell of that soap you liked and the rhythmic heartbeat of your most favourite person, coated in your very self... 

Here, at least, you could pretend for a while.

You were happy you hadn’t made it to the cabinet.


End file.
